


love and disaster

by ilietomyselfallthetime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark-centric, Badly Written, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, gendry is dumb, im sorry, other relationships are minor - Freeform, rickon is on crack, robb knows all, so does ygritte, stark family dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilietomyselfallthetime/pseuds/ilietomyselfallthetime
Summary: All Arya had wanted to do was complain. Instead, she finds herself with a fake boyfriend whom she has very real feelings for.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a joke.  
A lunch hour spent before Winter Break complaining about how obnoxious it will be visiting home with all of her siblings and their significant others kind of joke.  
A ‘Wait, I don’t have plans over break’ kind of joke.  
A ‘Gendry you can’t actually be serious’ kind of joke.  
A suddenly this doesn’t feel so much like a joke, kind of joke.  
And then, suddenly, it’s not a joke at all.  
__________________________

“Gendry, are you sure about this?” Arya said, gripping her duffel bag so hard it turned her knuckles white.  
“Why wouldn’t I? I have no plans, no money to do anything on my own, why would I turn down a vacation, free food, and a chance to make Melisandre jealous?” He said, laughing at Arya’s hesitance.  
Arya restrained from rolling her eyes at Melisandre’s name. The two had a rocky relationship since Gendry’s junior year. A little over a week ago, Melisandre dumped him for another guy, Stannis or some weird name like that. Stannis was tall, rich, and at least 10 years older.  
“It’s just...okay fine. The flight is tomorrow at 11, can you pick me up at 9?”  
“Sounds good.” With that, Arya promptly left Gendry’s pick-up, ignoring the rush of heat to the back of her neck.  
“Thanks for the ride, fuckhead!” She called as she unlocked the door to her small house.  
“Whatever!” He called back.  
As soon as the door closed behind her, she couldn’t help but scream ‘fuck!’  
All she had wanted to do was complain. Instead, she now has herself a fake boyfriend whom she once (still??) had very real feelings for.  
_“I can’t stand the thought of Theon and Robb, especially, talk about PDA. And even Rickon has a girlfriend now, can you believe it? My parents are constantly on my ass but settling down, but I’ve gone my whole life without-”  
“Is your mom a good cook?” Gendry asked, eyes far away all of the sudden.  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“Ok, consider me in.”  
“What in the seven hells are you talking about?”  
“I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
“Gend-” Arya’s eyebrows raised.  
“Well, your fake boyfriend. Your parents will lay off, you won’t feel left out, and I can make Melisandre jealous.” He said, nodding with the words, as if he was some genius.  
“Have you lost your mind?” She swatted at him from across the table.  
“What? Tell me it wouldn’t be good. We could do it!”  
“Okay first of all, my parents would never believe me, second, how are we going to make Melisandre jealous if she isn’t even there? Third, you’re an idiot.”  
“First: Yes they would, are you kidding? Did you forget about all of the parties we went to in high school? You told your parents it was a study group. They didn’t doubt you for a second, you’re the best liar I know. Second: we’ll just keep it up, even after break so Melisandre will come begging, third: jury’s still out on that one.” _  
Arya put her head in her hands, much like she had done then. It had taken a lot of convincing for her to finally give in, but now she was really wishing she had just punched Gendry as soon as the words left his mouth. (Or maybe kissed him, too)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry get to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! next chapter will be longer :)

“Ok, so what’s the story?” Gendry asked, glancing over briefly at Arya next to him before refocusing on the road. 

“What do you mean, dumbass?” 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Gendry smirked. Arya was on him in a second. 

“Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, don’t strike the driver!” 

Arya re-relaxed. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Since when did you become so scary?” 

Arya shrugged. 

“Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted-“ 

Arya moved to backhand him again. 

“Okay, I surrender. What I meant was when did we start dating? What’s the story for your parents?” 

Oh. Right.

“Uh-“ 

“Okay, okay, I have an idea. Hot Pie told both of us he was setting us up on a blind date, then I was waiting at the restaurant, and you showed up. We both were like ‘whattt?’ Then we realized he set us up.” Gendry grinned, clearly proud of himself. 

“Are you serious?” Arya asked, snickering. “Hot Pie is too stupid to even think of that.” 

“Like your parents would know that.” He said shrugging, as he looked for a parking space in the airport parking lot. 

“Whatever, I doubt they’ll even ask.” Arya turned to look outside the window, ignoring the heat rushing to the back of her neck. 

“Oh no...” Gendry said once they had parked, face turning pale. “Jon is going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed so I can know whether I should continue it :)


End file.
